harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oliver Wood
Nationality Where was he stated to be Scottish? Is it based on the actor? Then we should the category.--Rodolphus 13:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Or not. It´s considered cannon, isn´t it?--Rodolphus 13:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :The books do not state his nationality, but the both the films and the video games (the ones he is voiced) portray him as a Scott. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Blood Status Why does it say pure-blood or half-blood if he was half-blood he would know what basketball is. He's definitely Pure-bloodGrangerfan 01:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC)GrangerFan :True, but being "half-blood" doesn't necessarily mean that one of his parents was a muggle, Harry is half-blood because his mother was muggle born. There's always the possibility that if Harry had been raised by his parents (had they not died), as Lily had very limited contact with her sister, they were very much entrenched in the Wizard world Harry may not have known as much about the Muggle world as he learned actually growing up in it. So because nothing is definitively stated as to Oliver's blood status, half-blood can't be ruled out just because he didn't know what basketball was. --BachLynn (Accio!) 01:38, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : :I think that Oliver Wood IS a Half-blood, since he knows what Golf balls are and uses them as practice Snitch's when training Harry in The Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone. So, I think he might be Halfblood. HarryPotterRules1 00:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Bludger to the Head in the Film Oliver tells Harry that 2 Minutes in to his 1st ever Quidditch Match he got a Bludger to the Head I was just wondering if it's in the Book? (Jenzzyuk 18:54, August 19, 2011 (Talk) : Nope, it's in the movie only. However, since there's nothing in the book that says it didn't happen, it's considered canon. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 18:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Deathly Hallows Is Wood ever mentioned in the Deathly Hallows other than participating in the battle of hogwarts? Or Did he temporarily become Dumbledore Army only during the Battle of Hogwarts? Just curious to know. 00:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Page issues There's some sort of junk text at the top of this page. Broken category links with references in the middle of them. I can't seem to find where the problem is in the source, though. Can someone straighten this out? -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:29, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Family Is this new information on Wood's family even canon or it is just fanfiction? ArianaFan14''' (talk)''' 03:08, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Canon! :If this information is in fact canon, please prove it by providing a canon source that the info appears in. I've removed the information from the page until then. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:47, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Animagus '''BellaMartin, '''where do you have the information from that Oliver was an Animagus and had an eagle Patronus? Source please. LoonyRadish (talk) 19:32, September 4, 2016 (UTC)